


Sacrifices have to be made.

by Iamthehobbit



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, rwby three spoilers, set after finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehobbit/pseuds/Iamthehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that you're a hero, right?" he asked as he looked at the sunset.<br/>"Please. I'm not stupid, Sun." Blake said, glaring at the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices have to be made.

**Author's Note:**

> Since ep 11, ive had a few ideas for some BlackSun fics. This is one of them. It will be a two shot

Sun watched as Tai held Yang and Qrow held an unconscious Ruby. Weiss had been shipped off as soon as they landed, and the others were recovering in a Hospital station. Blake stood next to him, frozen. Though her wound had healed and she had been discharged, she was still weak. Maybe not physically weak, but definitely emotionally.

"You know that you're a hero, right?" he asked as he looked at the sunset, watching people gather in groups, celebrating and mourning life. He waited, wondering if she would respond. She'd been silent for hours, only speaking to apologize to Yang. Maybe it was a dumb thing to tell her, but he needed to tell her. She saved so many people, including Yang.

"Please. I'm not stupid, Sun." Blake said, glaring at the ground.

"Blake." Sun whispered.

" _Don't_ , Sun. Pyrrha's _dead_. Yang _lost her arm_. Ruby's is in _a coma_ , Sun! If I hadn't left-"

"Are you saying this is your fault because you left the White Fang? Blake, I don't think..."

"I could've stopped Adam! Cinder wouldn't have succeeded without the White Fang. If they weren't involved, everyone would be safe." she wiped her eyes. "Too many people have gotten hurt. Too many people have died." Sun sighed. He knew that even if Blake was still in the White Fang the war would have still happened, and the deaths were inevitable. But he knew better than to fight her. Instead, he took another approach.

"Yang will kill you if you leave, ya know."

"I know." She whispered. He clenched his teeth. He knew she wanted to run.

"Please don't leave me." His voice cracked with emotion. He couldn't lose Blake. He just _couldn't_.

"Sun. Don't." He ignored her. "Blake. I know this is the wrong time, but I cant be without you. I just cant. I... I love.." he glanced to his side, reaching for her hand. Her body faded into smoke. Sun turned, seeing Blake sprint off away.

"BLAKE!" He screamed. He tried to follow, but everytime he thought he got her, it just ended up being one of her shadows. Eventually, Sun couldn't see through his clouded eyes. He collapsed, sobbing.

"Blake... I love you..." He sobbed into his hands. He was vaguely aware of a hand on his shoulder, of someone pulling him away.

But it didn't matter.

Because she was gone.


End file.
